Project: Rose
by Maschera di Miseria
Summary: District Five is the ideal place to start anew for both normal individuals and those that have been experimented on. Wait a sec, experimented on? AU.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this chapter. :3

_- o - o -_

Begin **Prologue**.

_- o - o -_

I heard that many years ago, the government announced that they had plans for the perfect defense mechanism that would help protect the community any potential dangers that threatened its citizens. Back then, the public had put all their trust in the government, so they gave their support and encouragement without hesitation.

The project had been put under the supervision of the famous Professor Gerald Robotnik, and was set to be created on the Space Colony ARK. The ARK was basically built for scientific testing and experimentation, while it was home to some of the world's finest minds in the most advanced research center of its kind, as assigned by the government. As time let on, the same government that had funded and pressed for the project's progression became extremely skeptical with the idea, asking Gerald Robotnik to cease the project's production. With his refusal, the government sent up G.U.N. troops to raid the colony to capture the professor and manually shut down the project. Unfortunately, within the chaos of it all, they had gunned down his beloved granddaughter, Maria. The news of his granddaughter's death sent Gerald over the edge, causing him to go insane and re-wire all of his inventions with the intention of bringing devastation to Earth, including the very project set to defend them in the first place. The members of G.U.N. soon found Gerald, seizing him and bringing him back to Earth.

The word about the professor's execution had spread like a disease, but no one knew if the project itself had been captured, or if they had eliminated it as well.

That, or maybe I wasn't told the entire story.

Well, what I was aware of was that decades later, the government sent out letters to select individuals, concerning informative meetings with officials (who seemed more like scientists with their lab coats and such). I was one of those that received the letter, not expecting to be asked by said officials if I wanted to participate in an _experiment_ as the lab rat, or hedgehog if you prefer. They would do what was possible to have me capable of manipulating plants at a whim, something that seemed utterly impossible, but their determination had me thinking otherwise. I was too shocked to answer at all. They could tell that I was extremely uneasy, so they then gave me the option of leaving, though I had to sign a contract that would ensure my silence.

I surprised them, and myself actually, by accepting their offer, unaware of the consequences to my decision.

Painful surgeries, exhausting tests, and intense questioning sessions were what most of my days consisted of. I barely slept, I barely ate, and I barely spoke to anyone, even those I called friends.

It all ended when I least anticipated it to. When I was finally able to cause death to a bouquet of flowers, they dropped all of what they had in store for me, telling me that I was 'free.' Yes, 'free' with all of my mutated genes, and whatever else they had modified or implanted within me. Again, they gave me two options after I signed my release form: I could continue living in society with all my experimentations locked up and forgotten about, or move to a society that had been secretly built and settle there in the midst of a community filled with that of my own kind. My own kind. Yes, the others that were also asked the same question, just with another 'ability' as I had called it. Feeling that I would be more comfortable with those that have mainly gone through the shit I suffered through, I declared on living there instead.

The officials sent movers to help me transport my belongings, even providing a moving truck to help make things easier. I was astonished to find myself in the lobby of what looked like a mental hospital inside and out when we got to the supposed entrance to the new community. Dashing outside to ask the mover if we were at the right place, I instead came across an empty parking space. They had fled with my stuff!

Confused and enraged, I stormed back inside to come face to face with the scientists that were in charge of my experiment, told that I was indeed at the right place to be transferred to District Five(1), which was what the new society was called. They explained that the 'normal people' that passed by were never curious because it was simply made to look like a mental hospital. Because of this, it was a safer way for prying eyes to find it difficult if something suspicious was going on.

Still lacking a bit of information, they then led me to the back, cutting through a parking lot and past the high chain-link fence into forest terrain. There was a man-made path already weaving through the foliage, so the actual entrance wasn't very difficult to find.

A dome-like glass surrounded the steel gates, and when I reached out to touch it, one of the scientists stopped me instantly. "It may look harmless, but there are countless volts of electricity running through the barrier." he explained.

As a demonstration, he plucked a small branch from a nearby tree, chucking it forcefully at the translucent barrier. Electricity surged around the branch, soon causing it to combust and eventually disintegrate.

"Holy crap." were the words that left my lips upon watching the ashes fall to the floor.

"You don't need to worry about the barrier once you enter, however, considering you might not move back to Station Square," he said as a section of the dome decompressed into a doorway with two doors, the fabricated doors sliding off to either side to create a passage way for us to finally enter, "Watch your step, your limbs, and whatever you don't want fried to a crisp!" he finished with a hearty chuckle.

The scientists and I dispersed as soon as we reached the park, leaving me to find my apartment where they said my possessions would be. Everyone running around and enjoying themselves in the park seemed pretty normal, but I knew most of them held an ability different than mine. It was depressing to believe that everyone was deemed 'successful' experiments, rather than an _incomplete_ one like me.

I sighed deeply, and began my trek to where the apartment complexes were grouped together, hoping I wouldn't have to disturb anyone for help. I luckily found my way to what I would call home, which was what I was standing in currently. All that occupied the room was the furniture and the things I brought along, and me, of course. I decided that moving my furniture pieces would be the best thing to do first, so that I would have less obstacles to maneuver around. My decorations and miscellaneous items came next as a feat of worry since more of them were of the fragile sort. Clothes were last, and I was surprised at the closet they provided me. It was huge enough that there was still space left when I transferred all of my wardrobe into it. I was about to exit the spacious could-be room when I heard a voice ring out from the living room. "Hello? Is anyone home?"

I frowned and quickly walked into the said room, wondering how someone was able to enter my home without my letting them in. A familiar blue hedgehog was standing in the doorway, the only one I knew with the most gorgeous emerald eyes I've ever seen. Mine weren't even the pretty shade that his were, they seemed duller in comparison if you ask me. His voice quickly had me blinking away my reverie. "Oh, sorry, I thought something happened to the one living here because the door was left wide open." he smiled sheepishly, "I guess I was wrong, considering ya don't look hurt."

I nodded slowly in response, unable to find my voice.

"You're new to the District, aren't ya?" he flashed me a stunning grin.

"Y-Yes, I am." I managed, trying to keep my hands from fidgeting.

"Then welcome! And, no worries, you're going to love it here."

My sudden bashfulness had thoroughly impaired my speech, so I simply nodded again. His eyes quickly scanned my living room, finally speaking up upon coming across furniture I wasn't able to move due to my lack of the necessary strength. "Do ya need some help getting settled?"

"Kind of," I forced to utter, "I just can't move those over there..." I pointed toward the television, the round dining table, and its chairs, which I could have moved, but it would've looked weird sitting alone where I decided to place the table.

"Where would ya like them?" he asked as he took a tentative step into the room.

The cerulean hedgehog had no problem with lifting and moving the said furniture pieces. Was he modified with strength enhancement? Probably not, since males _did_ have the tendency to be able to lift heavy objects...

"So this goes over there?" he suddenly inquired.

"Yes. Thank you..." I answered softly as he put the table in place.

"It's nothing really. I help people all the time." he winked, giving me a thumbs up.

I smiled shyly, quite aware of his heroic actions before his apparent experimentation. "That's very sweet of you," I paused, catching myself as I was about to blurt out his real name. Instead I went with something we could relate to, "Project...?"

He laughed openly, catching my hint. He then plastered a grin on his muzzle, and held out his hand, "Project Speed, nice to meet ya!"

I giggled in return, my shyness gladly burning away slowly. "Project Rose. The pleasure's all mine."

_- x - x -_

End **Prologue**.

_- x - x -_

I'm so totally aware that I have to add a second chapter to _Shattered_, but this idea was constantly irritating me! I was dying to post at least one chapter to see its reception. Teehee. :]

Like it? Hate it? Are there any mistakes? Anything unclear that I can expand on without giving anything away? Tell/ask me in a review, please! Oh, and I just might add a few of your original characters if I need it! ;3

**Notes!**  
(1) - This is plot is an original idea of mine and two of my friends, as is _the title_! We didn't even know of 'District Nine' until we saw a trailer of it on television. :[

Anyhooooo...

_Maschera di Miseria has signed off._


End file.
